1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of protective covering devices and more specifically relates to a protective mirror cover removably-coupleable to a vehicle side mirror system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many individuals own vehicles in modern society. Since an automobile is such a valuable and practical investment, most consumers regularly undergo simple steps to ensure the long life and smooth operation of their vehicle. Regularly changing the engine oil, checking the tire pressure and making sure that the brake and power steering fluid are at appropriate levels, are but a few key tasks involved in routine car maintenance. Perhaps one of the most popular and surprisingly simple means of caring for one's vehicle is to attach a “bra” to the front end of the car.
Tailored for the make and model of the vehicle, car bras are configured to completely cover all, or a portion of, the front grille and lower hood of the car and are typically held in place via hooks, snaps or straps which are secured on either side of the car underneath the framework, directly in front of the front tires. Designed to serve the very useful function of protecting the car's surface and paint from the nicks, dents, scratches and chips that often occur during regular travel, car bras are valuable commodities in that ensure the pristine appearance of the car, even after thousands of miles of use. Serving to deflect flying gravel, dirt and other debris from hitting the car's grille and hood, car bras can also protect these components from harsh weather conditions including rain, snow and sleet. In this manner, application of a car bra can prevent deterioration caused by rust and similar damage, thus extending the life of the car. Car bras are however unable to completely protect the exterior of the vehicle.
Various attempts have been made to solve problems found in protective covering devices art. Among these are found in: U.S. Pat. No. 4,834,157 to Gerard Smith; U.S. Pat. No. D435,344 to Jolene M Harrison; U.S. Pat. No. 6,325,121 to Shea D. Hudnall; and U.S. Pat. No. D390,529 to Kenneth Adams et al. This prior art is representative of protective covering devices for protecting exterior mirrors on vehicles from the elements. None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the invention as claimed.
Ideally, a protective mirror cover removably-coupleable to a vehicle side mirror system should be user-friendly and safe in-use and, yet may operate reliably and be manufactured at a modest expense. Thus, a need exists for a protective mirror cover removably-coupleable to a vehicle side mirror system which provides a user-driver a simple and effective means of protecting the first vehicle side mirror and the second vehicle side mirror from dirt and insects, as well as damage and non-use potentially caused by inclement weather and harsh elements including rain, hail, ice and snow, yet not detracting from the aesthetic appearance of a finish of the vehicle.